Handle With Care
by tricky
Summary: COMPLETE! -Sequel to THIRD TIME'S A CHARM- Scott's dad & Kristy's parents visit around the time of his birthday. Things don't go smoothly and Scott wants to be around to pick up the pieces. Then a camping trip puts them in a sticky sittuation.
1. Heads Up

Handle With Care "Did you leave this office at all today?" Sophie smirked as she came in to Peter's office and closed the door. 

"Just long enough to grab lunch," Peter ran his fingers through his hair. 

Sophie stopped smiling, "Rough day?" 

"Mister Barringer called. He wants to drop in for Scott's birthday on Friday since he can't make it here for parents' day in March. He wants it to be a surprise," Peter frowned. 

Sophie looked worried, "Are you going to tell Scott?" 

"I'm not sure yet. I'll bring up his dad in his one on one tomorrow and see how he handles it. If it's bad then I'll let him know so that he has time to prepare himself, otherwise I will keep it a secret." He rubbed his hair again, 

"There's more." 

"What else?" 

"It seems the Underwoods can't make it to parents' day either. But they do want to come for a visit, next weekend." 

* 

"My parents are coming?" Kristy cried. "They can't come here." 

Peter had expected Kristy to be upset, "You haven't seen them since you got here." 

"I don't want to see them. How do you think my mother's going to react when she finds out that Scott and I are dating? You have no idea what they were like around the guys that I dated at home. What do you think they'll do when they meet my boyfriend from Horizon? My parents are not open-minded people." She sat down on the couch, "My father expects this school to fix me Peter. If he can't see that I'm doing better he's going to be upset." 

He cleared his throat, "But you have improved. They will be able to see that. They can't make it to parents' day in March so they're coming early." 

"Do you know why they aren't coming in March? Did they tell you? Because it's my mother's birthday that weekend and my dad always takes her away for a few days." Kristy sat back and sighed defeatedly, "When are they getting here?" 

"Friday afternoon." 

* 

"It went that well?" Shelby asked when she saw Kristy storming away from Peter's office. 

Kristy rolled her eyes, "Mommy and daddy are coming to see me next weekend." 

"Yikes," Shelby followed Kristy in to the main room and they sat down in front of the fireplace. 

"They're coming early instead of 'let's pretend we get along day' next month. It's my mom's birthday that weekend and they always go away. While they were in Venice two years ago I was losing my virginity," she laughed sarcastically. 

"Oh my gosh!" 

Kristy frowned, "What now?" 

"It's Scott's birthday March first. That's next Friday." Shelby giggled, "Nice birthday present, introducing him to your mom and dad. You better give him a heads up. He was this angry, nervous wreck when he met my mom. Angry 'cause of all the stuff with Walt. You're going to tell him right?" 

"Of course I'm going to tell him. I have to warn him." Kristy leaned her head back on the cushy couch, "I almost forgot about his birthday. This is terrible. My father will eat Scott alive. Last year we were invited to this huge wedding for the daughter of someone he works with, I had to wear an evening gown that's how important it was. I also had to bring a date. So I brought the most parentally acceptable guy that I could stand to spend five hours with. Now that I think of it, he had his hand on my leg under the table all night so he probably wasn't the best one to bring. But anyway he showed up with flowers for my mom and a gift from Tiffany's for the bride and groom, my father asked him almost everything but his parents' social security numbers." 

"That's brutal." 

"Now picture what it's going to be like when they drive up and I introduce them to Scott. My father will ask to see his rap sheet and if my mother is able to look past the fact that he's in Horizon, she'll want to see his family's tax return." She frowned, "Happy birthday Scott." 

* 

Peter came out of his office Thursday afternoon after Scott's session. Sophie was at the reception counter, she looked at peter expectantly. "How did it go?" she said under her breath as Peter came up beside her at the desk. 

"I didn't tell him. He seemed fine when I brought up his dad. So I told him that his dad was going to get in touch with him on his birthday and when he didn't shoot fire out his ears I assumed everything would be okay." 

Sophie looked him in the eye, "You know what happens when you assume." 

"It'll be okay." He conceded, "Okay, it won't be the end of the world." 

* 

_Kristy -- Feb 23 02 -- … I have to admit when I realized that the parents' day was the weekend my parents would go away I was hopeful for a second that they would come here instead of some exotic destination. Peter says that I should be glad they're coming early instead of not coming at all. Why do they have to come here? What is it going to prove? Unless a university graduate stamps 'repaired' on my foreheard they're not going to be satisfied …_

* 

In the kitchen on Friday nights there was usually quite a party going on. Normally Shelby, Kristy and Scott would be taking their turn. It was kind of unusual for three people that got along so well to get a shift together but this change had come along a few weeks ago courtesy of Peter and Sophie. The three friends were surprised but they didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Since the three Musketeers generally shunned the Friday night activities for jokes and chatting in the study hall, Peter and Sophie were making an exception. Anyway they'd be guaranteed more fun dancing around the kitchen to the radio than they would avoiding the activities and as a plus the dishes would be done with minimal complaint. 

Kristy and Scott were on their own tonight however. Kristy had asked Shelby to stay away so that she could talk to Scott. "I had a session today," she said quietly as they separated forks, knives and spoons in to baskets to be put through the dishwasher. 

"Me too." 

"Scott my parents are coming to visit, next Friday." She waited a second, "On your birthday." 

He looked up from his work in surprise "Who told you it was my birthday?" 

"A little birdie. Did you hear what I said?" 

"Yea, your parents are coming. What are you worried about?" 

She replied, "Everything." She watched as Scott slid a plastic rack of dishes in to the dishwasher and pulled the cover down over it, causing steam to blow out the bottom edges. "I'm afraid they're going to think I'm still a mess." 

"You aren't a mess. Anyone with half a brain can see that you've changed since you got here. They will notice, don't worry," Scott tried to reassure her, 

"I can't help it. Regardless of how much I like you, they won't like you. You don't understand, they've never liked a single guy I was ever interested in and you've got extra strikes against you because you're here at Horizon." She sighed, "They'll take one look at you and jump to conclusions. Because if I met you at home, we would have slept together by now." 

"Don't say that." 

"Why not? Because it's true or because you don't want to think about it?" 

Scott frowned, "Because that's not what you're like anymore. Why can't you just be proud of yourself?" 

"Because they won't be proud of me!" she cried. "No matter how much I've changed I don't think they will be able to see it. They're still mad at me." 

He shook his head, "Don't worry about how your mom and dad are going to act. Worry about not going crazy. If there's anything I've learned here it's that I shouldn't let my parents hold me back." 

"I never let my parents hold me back," she smiled. 

"Not what I meant." 

She laughed at him, "I know exactly what you meant. I'll try not to let it bother me."   



	2. Surprise VS Ambush

Handle With Care _Kristy -- Feb 28 02 -- … My parents come tomorrow! I don't know how to prepare for it. I would feel better about it if they weren't coming on Scott's birthday. I feel like I'm letting him down somehow. I just hope it doesn't go really badly. Please, don't let my mom flip out and be totally rude to Scott. I wonder if my father will even speak to me. Will he even look me in the eye? …_

_Scott -- 28 feb, 2002 -- . . . I can't believe that I'll be 18 years old tomorrow. I could leave Horizon if I wanted to. Man, when I first got here all I wanted to do was leave but now my priorities are changing. It's not about being able to do what I want anymore it's about getting help. I didn't have the guts to stay away when I was with Shelby. Now I don't want to be away from Kristy . . ._

* 

Scott rolled over on to his side and mumbled something in his sleep the second Kristy sat on the edge of his bed Friday morning. She jumped a little and stood up instead. When she tapped his shoulder he grunted and sniffed. She shook his shoulder gently. 

"Scott?" Kristy whispered. His eyes flickered open and he smiled. "Shh," she put her finger to her lips. "Get up." 

Scott climbed out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He pulled some clothes from his dresser and gestured for Kristy to follow him in to the bathroom. "You're crazy!" he said quietly as soon as the door was shut. 

"Listen to you, the one who breaks in to the waterfront shed so we can make out, is telling me I shouldn't have snuck in here to wake you up on your birthday." 

"A good crazy," Scott smiled. "Come here." 

Kristy pushed him against the bathroom door and kissed him, "Happy Birthday." 

"Thank you," Scott blushed. "I've got to change." 

"I'm not going back out there until we're going outside. I didn't think you were shy Scott." 

He pulled his undershirt over his head, "Happy?" She nodded her head. Then he put on a white T-shirt and pulled a pair of sweatpants over his boxer shorts. "Let's get out of here," Scott told her softly after he had put on a navy blue sweatshirt. 

He held her hand and pulled her towards the door. Kristy giggled as Auggie snored loudly, Scott pulled his winter jacket off a hook and led Kristy outside. "You're cute when you're worried," Kristy teased him as they started walking towards the lodge. 

"I'm not worried. The guys are all heavy sleepers. Especially Auggie, you should see what we go through every day trying to wake that kid up." He added, "Besides, they wouldn't tell on us. But if Petey or Sophie caught us we'd be on kitchens separately for weeks." 

"Stop talking birthday boy," Kristy pulled him through the lodge and in to the study hall. "Open your present." 

"You didn't have to." 

She laughed, "I'm putting you through the whole hellish meet the parents' routine on your birthday of all days. How could I not give you anything? Besides once my parents get here I won't feel much like celebrating. I   
figured this morning was the only chance I had." 

Scott sat down at the round table in front of the box wrapped in newspaper comics. Kristy sat in the chair next to him watching while he opened his present. "Kristy!" he said quietly as he pulled a camera from the tissue paper. "This is too much." 

"It is not! I noticed how you always putz with that really old one in the arts and crafts cabin. This one's used so it wasn't a lot of money." She crinkled her face, "Don't you like it?" 

He smiled, "I do! It's awesome, it's just a surprise. I wasn't expecting anything." 

"Well it's the thought that counts," she joked. It was obvious that she had put a lot of though in to the gift. "It's already got a roll of film in it," she told him when he started fiddling with all the pieces. 

"Really?" he aimed the camera at her. 

"No way," she cried. "It's way to early for pictures." He snapped one anyway. 

* 

Scott and Kristy reached the cliffhanger table and the rest of their team all wished Scott a happy birthday. He smiled and sat down. 

"This is for you," Shelby said quietly as she passed him a 'Photography For Dummies' book with a bow on it. "It sounded just right for you." 

"Very funny," he flipped through the pages. "This is cool Shel. Thanks a lot." 

Juliet beamed as she handed him a small blue box, "This is from the rest of us." Inside there were five rolls of film. 

"Thanks guys." He added, "I had no idea you guys were planning anything." 

Auggie smiled brightly, "You ain't seen nothin' yet meat." 

* 

"When do they get here?" Scott asked. 

Kristy asked distractedly, "Huh?" 

"You're clicking that pencil like it's you're job. What time are you're parents coming?" 

She replied, "Peter said they'd be here by late afternoon." 

"Are you nervous?" 

"I think I'm going to throw up," she said quietly before going back to her English homework. 

* 

"Scott?" Peter called him from his office doorway. "Can you come in here for a second?" 

"Come on man, it's lunchtime. I've gotta help clean the cabin," Scott said. 

Peter cleared his throat, "It won't take long." 

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he said when he walked in to the office and noticed that Sophie was there too. 

"You aren't in trouble," Sophie laughed. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." 

"But you guys were there in the lunchroom when they did the whole cake and song deal." 

Peter nodded his head, "But we didn't have a chance to give you this." He pointed to a gift wrapped box. 

Scott opened it slowly, "Wow, thanks a lot. This is really nice you guys." It was a black leather photo album. "Is there anyone at Horizon that didn't know what Kristy was getting me?" 

"Not really," Peter answered. 

* 

Kristy was cleaning the girls' cabin with a lot more effort than the others, her parents would arrive in just a few hours and she wanted the disappointments to be minimal. "Kristy," Shelby said as she made her bed. "You've swept the floor twice!" 

"Sorry," Kristy replied quietly. She put the broom in the closet in the bathroom where it belonged and started putting clothes and towels in the laundry hamper. 

"Stop cleaning girl," Shelby said to her when she came in the bathroom after her. "They didn't put you in boot camp. The place doesn't have to be spotless." 

"Cut me some slack Shel," Kristy sighed. "I haven't seen them since October." 

Shelby snorted, "Our room is the cleanest it's ever been. Please just sit down and relax for a second." 

"She's right," Juliet said in a singsong voice as she walked in and started brushing her teeth at one of the sinks. "You're going to have a big night. Sit back and relax while you can." 

Kristy rolled her eyes behind Juliet's back and walked towards the door, "Fine, I'll stop cleaning." She walked outside and knocked on the door to the boys' cabin. 

"Hey," Dave opened the door and called out to Scott when he noticed who it was. 

"What's up?" Scott asked when he met her at the door. 

She blew hair out of her face, "They're driving me crazy over there. I'm trying to clean and they're telling me to stop. If Juliet tells me one more time what a big night I'm going to have I'll kick her in the teeth." 

"They just want to –" 

She finished to him. "They just want to help, I know. But it's annoying. Are you done cleaning?" 

"Pretty much. Let's get out of here." 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the steps, "Let's get out of here. I just want to have a couple of minutes with a normal person before my parental units get here." 

"You think I'm normal?" Scott smiled. 

"Sometimes." They had reached the parking lot when Kristy stopped in her tracks as she noticed a car coming down the driveway. 

Scott noticed the look on her face, "Is that them?" 

"I don't know," Kristy replied. The red sports car was causing a cloud of dust as it sped in to the lot and took up two spaces. A man with light brown hair got out of the car and looked around. 

"Shit," Scott said quietly.   



	3. Meet The Parents

Handle With Care "What's the matter?" Kristy asked. "Who is that?" Scott looked over his shoulder and saw Peter and Sophie coming out of the lodge. "Scott who is that?" 

"My dad," he replied under his breath. 

Kristy looked from Scott to his father and then to Peter and Sophie as they approached Mr. Barringer, "Did you know that he was coming?" 

"Nope," Scott swallowed hard and squeezed Kristy's hand tighter as the three adults approached them. 

"Hey buddy," Tom Barringer said enthusiastically as he reached them. "Happy birthday." 

"Hey dad, I wasn't expecting you," Scott shook hands with his father and replaced his right back in Kristy's hand. 

Tom brushed his hands together, "I asked Peter and Sophie to keep it a secret. It isn't every day that you turn eighteen." 

"This is Kristy Underwood," Scott said all of the sudden. He didn't think it was necessary to add that she was his girlfriend considering they were holding hands. 

Mr. Barringer smiled and greeted her. He had known that Shelby was out of the picture but he wasn't aware that Scott was seeing anyone else. 

"Scott's team has a session at the climbing wall in a few minutes, Mr. Barringer," Peter said all of the sudden. "You're welcome to watch. Follow me." 

* 

"You ready to go Scott?" Peter called. 

"Yea." Scott pulled off his fleece jacket and hooked his harness to the climbing rope. "I don't mind that he's here, but I wish you had told me first Peter," Scott said under his breath. 

Peter nodded, "Next time then. Climber ready?" 

"Ready. Belayer ready?" 

"Ready. Climb away," Peter answered. 

Scott walked up to the wall and made his way up a few feet. His father cheered him on from the ground. Scott looked down and surveyed the scene. Kristy was watching him closely and talking to Shelby at the same time. The others were cheering him on while David was busy putting on climbing gear. 

"What do you think?" Shelby asked. "You both get to do the meet the parents routine all in the same day, plus your parents can meet." 

Kristy smiled weakly, "I don't know, at least my dad and Mr. Barringer can talk business." 

* 

Kristy was waiting on the porch with Shelby when the Underwoods drove up. As usual Peter and Sophie were the first people to greet the visitors. Kristy stayed on the porch and observed the interaction. 

Her mother seemed to be doing most of the talking. Kristy could see she was playing with the gold necklace she always wore, a sure sign that she was nervous. Her father was walking beside them with his hands in his pockets but at least he was paying attention. 

When they got to the porch they greeted their daughter politely however awkwardly. Kristy introduced Shelby and they took her parents on a tour of the grounds. 

They noted how clean the girls' dorm was and showed genuine interest when she showed them some of the artwork in the art cabin. Kristy had actually begun to relax when Peter called the family in to his office. 

* 

"Whenever parents visit I always hold a progress session. I think it's important that you two know how Kristy is doing here." Peter paused, "I want to start out by saying that Kristy fits in to her group well and I've never had to discipline her. Kristy's a good student academically, she participates in all parts of the program. I'm very proud of her progress so far." 

"How is the drinking?" her father asked abruptly. 

Kristy answered quietly, "I haven't had a drink since before the clinic, drugs either for that matter." 

"I'm pleased to hear that," June said. "How does Kristy interact with the other students?" 

Kristy scoffed, "Could everyone stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. I'm sitting right here!" Her mother pursed her lips and began playing with her necklace again. 

"Remember what we talked about Kristy," Peter told her calmly. She sighed and crossed her arms. Peter went on, "She gets along well with the members on her team as well as other students. She's become best friends with two Cliffhangers, I believe you met Shelby earlier." 

Kristy noticed the look on her mother's face, "Peter, they want to know if I'm sleeping around." 

"Kristy please!" her mother cried in embarrassment. 

"Well it is what you were thinking, wasn't it June?" Paul Underwood said in his low voice. 

"You're both thinking it," Kristy laughed sarcastically. She saw the look Peter was giving her and checked herself. "I haven't slept with anyone since before the clinic either. But I do have a boyfriend. I'll introduce you both to him later if you promise not to act like assholes, excuse my language Peter. You can even meet his dad if you want. Scott is with out a doubt the nicest guy I've ever met and neither of you have anything to worry about. I'm safe here. Why don't you just trust me and believe that I'm trying to change?" 

There was silence in the room for a long time. "Kristy, we want to believe you," June said timidly. 

"But do you believe me?" Kristy asked loudly. 

Her mother answered, "I'm trying. But to make sure that you're doing all right means that we have to ask you things like that. I appreciate your honesty, however colourful it may be." 

"Thanks a lot mom," Kristy said under her breath. 

"Mr. Scarbrow, may we have your permission to take Kristy in to town for dinner?" Paul Underwood wasn't really asking, but politely making Peter aware of his dinner plans. 

"That's fine with me. She'll have to be back at Horizon by ten this evening," Peter replied. "There isn't much choice in the way of restaurants but you might enjoy George's Steak House." 

June and Paul thanked Peter for his time as well as all his help with Kristy so far before they left his office and ventured in to the lodge's main room. Scott and his dad were near the door. 

* 

Kristy managed to introduce her parents to Scott and Tom Barringer without any big problems. Her father seemed a little stiff but he warmed instantly when he realized that Tom was a businessman like himself and the two men started to hit it off. 

Unfortunately they got along so well that Tom insisted the five of them had dinner together. Now they were sitting around a table in George's Steak House while the three adults went on and on about business. Scott and Kristy awkwardly sat and ate their dinner. 

"Oh," June said suddenly. "How's the food you two?" 

"It's fine," Kristy answered quietly. 

Scott joked, "It's not what we're used to eating back at Horizon, but it's really good." 

"What's the matter with the food at the school?" Tom Barringer asked gruffly. "The amount of money we're paying to send you there you should be begging for seconds in that cafeteria." 

"I was just joking. The food there is okay its just that they have to make it for a bunch of people so we don't exactly get steak and Lobster every night. The food is fine." 

Kristy smiled, "The food at Horizon isn't bad at all Mr. Barringer. We just complain about it because we have to wash the dishes." 

"How about that Tom? We're shelling out all that money and they don't bother to spend it on kitchen staff." 

"There is a kitchen staff," Kristy clarified. "But they do the cooking. They clean the pots and things like that but the students wash the plates, cups and utensils." 

Scott explained, "I've heard Peter give the whole speech before, it's about responsibility and contributing to the school community." 

"Shelby, Scott and I do the dinner dishes Friday nights," Kristy said. "The rest of the team is helping Shel out tonight." 

"The three of you wash the dishes unsupervised?" June asked. 

Kristy nodded, "Yes, but we get to do the dishes instead of attending the Friday night activities. They're so boring and we never paid much attention so Peter decided that we'd be better off in the kitchen." Kristy realized her parents didn't approve of any unsupervised time between her and her boyfriend. "We don't do anything wrong! We just turn on a radio and get to work. Jonathan is on staff. He checks on us every once in a while to make sure that we're getting things done." 

"I was under the impression that they wouldn't allow you to be alone with a male student. Especially one that you're in a relationship with," Kristy's father said. 

"It's not like we're going to have sex in the kitchen!" Kristy said quietly. "Mr. Barringer, do you think that I could drive back to the school with you and Scott." 

June twisted her napkin, "Really, we haven't seen you months, not even at Christmas. Please Kristy, that isn't necessary. Can't we get along for a few hours?" 

"I was trying! I don't know about him," Kristy gestured towards her father as she stood up.   
"Lower your voice, Kristy you're in public," Paul Underwood said levelly. 

She laughed, "They've been watching since we walked in. They know exactly where I'm from, dad," Kristy hadn't called her father 'dad' in months. When she did it this time it was clearly not a term of endearment. 

"You'll have to excuse Kristy," Paul remarked in a low voice after his daughter had walked away. "She has an affinity for drama." 

Scott cleared his throat, "May I be excused." His dad nodded and Scott went off in the same direction that Kristy had gone. 

"What are you doing out here?" Scott asked when he met Kristy standing on the steps of the restaurant outside. "It's February Kris." 

"It's colder inside," she muttered. 

"Will you come back inside please?" he asked gently. 

She shook her head, "Why, for them? So that they think I'm behaving?" 

"No, for me. So I can get the feeling back in my toes." 

"Thank you for joining us again," June said desperately when Kristy and Scott came back to the table. Kristy nodded and started eating again. 

~ 

Driving back to the school in the car with her parents Kristy sat in the back seat and listened as her mom babbled on and on about people and things from home. Apparently her mother was redecorating the house for about the fourth time. "Don't worry, I haven't touched your room. We can talk about what you want to do with it when you come home this summer." 

"When she gets home this summer she'll be writing her résumé. We won't worry about college applications until next year. But you aren't staying out of school for a year unless you have a job," Kristy's father said in his deep voice. 

"Fine," Kristy replied. She looked to her mother, "Are you coming back to the school tomorrow?" 

"We have a flight in the early afternoon," June admitted. "If you want us to we will." 

Kristy sat back, "There won't be anything going on tomorrow anyway. And you already got the grand tour." 

They got back to Horizon in record time, Kristy said an awkward goodbye to her mother and father. She even managed to hug her mom. But she only mumbled something to her dad and waved as they pulled away. 

As she nodded at Sophie who was sitting on the porch to the main building and started walking down the path towards the dorms when she saw Scott and his dad pull up. A minute later Scott came jogging up to her, "Are you okay?" 

"Is your dad coming back tomorrow?" Kristy answered ignoring his question. 

"Yea, just for the morning, we didn't have a chance to meet with Peter today. You've got a follow up with Peter right?" 

"I guess so," she answered in her voice that meant she didn't appreciate the topic of conversation. "Scott, I don't want to talk about all of this right now. It's been a really long day and I just want to go to bed." Scott sighed. 

"Don't look at me like that. I promise we can talk about it until our teeth hurt tomorrow but I'm not up to it right now. Okay?" 

He smiled a little and kissed her goodnight at the steps to the Cliffhanger girls' dorm, "I'll see you at breakfast." 

* 

"Peter it was fine. I'm not traumatized or anything," Kristy sat cross-legged on the couch opposite Peter's desk the next morning. "I'm actually surprised that my father didn't wipe down the seat with his handkerchief before he sat down. I think the highpoint of the evening was getting to talk business with Scott's dad. They won't be back anytime soon." 

"What about dinner? Did that go well?" 

"Daddy dearest wasn't too pleased about our Friday night dish team. He's a little touchy about me and anyone of the opposite sex, go figure." 

Peter caught her eye, "I wish you wouldn't be so sarcastic all of the time." 

"I'm a teenager, therefor sarcasm is my best friend." 

"What about Scott?" he laughed. "How did he fair in all of this?" 

She smiled, "At least my parents were happy he had money. God I hate that about them. I don't think Scott likes my father, but he was cool the whole time never lost his patience or anything." 

"That sounds like Scott," Peter replied. 

"Yea. He wants to talk about all of it though, I guess to make sure I'm okay." She paused, "I am okay by the way. It's like I get two one on ones out of this, one with you and another with him." 

Peter clasped his hands together, "Don't you feel comfortable talking to Scott about your parents?" 

"You know me Peter, I'm always willing to talk about touchy subjects," she realized she was being sarcastic again but decided it didn't matter. 

* 

Scott and his father met with Peter later on in the morning. It was quite possibly one of the easiest meetings Scott had ever had in that office. Peter had nothing but good things to say for once and told Mr. Barringer that he had a lot of confidence in how Scott would fair after graduation. 

A few minutes before lunch Scott and Kristy were waiting outside by Tom's rental trying to say goodbye. They had already spend half the weekend dealing with their parents and were anxious to have some free time that they always looked forward to on the weekends. 

"I almost forgot," Tom Barringer cried all of the sudden. He leaned in to the back seat and pulled out a gift bag that he obviously had not picked out since the colours matched. "I hope you didn't think I forgot. This is for your birthday." 

Scott took the bag and pulled away some of the silver tissue paper. Inside there was a key chain with a mini football attached to it and only one key on the ring. "What's this for?" 

"What does it look like?" his father cried excitedly. "Look in the bag, there's more." 

Scott pulled out a Polaroid of a navy blue brand new Jeep Cherokee, "Is this mine?" 

"It will be waiting for you when you get home this summer." 

Scott smiled from ear to ear while Jennee tried not to laugh at him. "This is awesome, thanks." 

His father cleared his throat and mentioned something about leaving. "It was very nice meeting you Kristy. I hope I'll see you again." 

"It was nice to meet you too. I'm just sorry things didn't go better last night," she replied. 

"Don't worry about that. We all have our moments," he reassured her. Kristy stepped back so that the father and son could say goodbye. Then Tom climbed in to his car and sped off. 

Scott immediately took Kristy's hand and started walking back to the buildings, "I think my dad must have hit his head or something. He's never been this cool." 

"Well he got a first hand look at what it's like to treat your kid like a delinquent when he went to dinner with us so maybe he decided to shape up," she joked. 

"I'm sorry about dinner last night," Scott said quietly. 

She shook her head, "You didn't do anything wrong. My parents are still in the 'judgmental assholes.' I'm just embarrassed that you and your dad had to be there to witness a typical Underwood family outing that's all." She squeezed Scott's hand for a moment, "They want me to get a job when I get home. I'm sure that will be interesting. My dad will want to plant me in some receptionist chair in his office and my mom will want me at the Travel Agency with her. I'm thinking more along the lines of folding sweaters at the Gap." 

"For the discount of course right?" 

"Oh of course," she laughed. 

* 

_Kristy – Mar 5 02 -- … So the parental units have come and gone. And I'm glad that's over. I guess I'm glad they came early and only Scott and his dad got to watch the festivities instead of the entire school. At this point I can honestly say my father is still not over it. My mom is just worried about what people will say about her, and of course me. I'm such a disgrace to the family and everything. Sarcasm! Hmm, textbook defense mechanism. I'm a therapist's dream patient …_   



	4. Double Sleeping Bags

Handle With Care Sophie took a sip of coffee and stared at the papers spread on the desk between her and Peter. "We need to discuss the groups for the next trip," Sophie reminded him. 

Peter furrowed his brow, "What about them? It's fairly simple isn't it? Two groups, two guys and two girls in both of them." 

"You're kidding me right?" He shook his head. "Peter we can't just pick the two groups randomly. There are a lot of factors we have to take in to consideration here. It's going to be a tough trip." 

"There are a lot of things we need to plan out and discuss regarding this trip. I think the groups can wait. Soph, this is five days we're talking about here," Peter argued. They were busy planning an important trip for the Cliffhangers. It would be one of their last outings as Horizon students. "It can wait until later." 

"Exactly Peter, a five day trip. That's a hundred and twenty unchaperoned hours out there in the wilderness. Have you forgotten about all the characters in the soap opera that is the Cliffhangers. They may have been through the programme but they're still teenagers." She stared at him, "You haven't thought about this at all have you?" 

Peter flipped a note book open to a fresh page and wrote 'groups' at the top of the page. "If you really think we need to do this right away, then let's get it out of the way." 

"Thank you," Sophie gave him a look for patronizing her. "For starters, we can't put David and Ezra together because they still aren't getting along and David won't back off if we're not around." 

"I agree," he wrote David and Ezra's names in separate columns. "Next?" 

"Should we split up all of the couples?" Something clicked in Peter when he saw Sophie's point, she gave him an I-told-you-so look. It was rather important that they put some thought in to this. 

"I don't think Daisy should be in the same group as David. I trust her more with Ezra," Peter said. "I don't know about Juliet and Auggie though. Jules is pushing the limit this year and I'm not giving them an opportunity like this. I'll put Auggie with Ezra and Daisy. Juliet can go with David." 

Shelby ran her fingers through her hair, "That leaves Shelby, Scott and Kristy. I don't think that Scott and Kristy should be together." 

"I disagree." 

"Peter we can't put Kristy and Scott in the same group!" Shelby cried. 

He looked up from the list of groups. "Why not? I trust them. Besides Shelby has been spending to much time with the two of them. I think she needs to try getting along with the others for a change." 

"But then you'll have to put Scott and Kristy together with David and Juliet." 

Peter replied, "David behaves around Scott for some strange reason. He can keep him in line. Kristy and Scott won't do anything wrong, not this close to graduation." 

"You're playing favorites," she accused him. 

"I'm not Sophie." He tried to reason, "If Kristy and Shelby are in the same group they'll stick together. Shelby will stick to Scott like glue if they're in the same group and I don't think Kristy will do very well in the group with Daisy, Ezra and Auggie. Daisy intimidates her and Ezra is too quiet." 

"The others are going to be upset if Scott and Kristy are in the same group," Sophie told him, knowing she was right. 

"They'll deal with it." He filled in the rest of the names. 

* 

_Juliet -- April 25, 2002 -- . . . So we found out about the groups for the camping trip we're going on next week. I'll be with David, Kristy and Scott. It's not fair that let Scott and Kristy be in a group together but they split me and Auggie up. We're going to graduate soon and then no one can keep us separated. What do they think will happen then? What difference does it make . . .___

_Auggie -- Apr, 25, 2002 -- . . . Our last big trip and I'm stuck with the complainers club. What the hell. Shleby and Daisy are going to bitch and moan the entire time. If Ezra starts talking about plants and dirt I think I'll go crazy. Scott got lucky man . . ._

* 

"Everyone's mad," Kristy muttered as she dangled her feet over the edge of the dock. It was the morning after Peter and Sophie had announced the two teams going out on the trip. 

Scott was sitting beside her, playing with the fingers on her right hand, "Why?" 

"Because we're the only couple that got to stay together when they made the groups for the trip." She added, "Shelby can't believe she's got Ezra." 

"He's not so bad anymore. Besides, it's not like they ever let us pick who we go with anyway. And you and I had nothing to do with it. So their beef should be with Peter and Soph, not us." 

Kristy leaned against Scott, "I can't believe we're going to be out there for five days." 

"Why you did really well last time," he reminded her. 

"But that was an easy trip to the cabin and back." 

He reassured her, "Trust me. If Jules and Ez can do it, you can do it. We should go to breakfast."   


* 

Shelby's backpack was on the floor, leaning against her bed. She was all packed and ready to go. Now she had to help Kristy pack, which was proving to be a very interesting task because Kristy hadn't been on such a camping trip Horizon style yet. 

Kristy was getting annoyed at her lack of wilderness know-how, "Stop laughing at me Shelby. Can I help it if my idea of a camping is a kegger in someone's backyard?" 

"And don't forget the double sleeping bag," Shelby teased her. Kristy laughed at the joke, but punched her in the shoulder anyway. Shelby was staring at Kristy's equipment, which was laid out on the bed. "This is like top of the line stuff here Kris, are you sure you want to drag it around the forest with you." 

"Shut up. My mom picked it out." Kristy crossed her arms, "If you're just going to make fun of me I'll ask someone else for help." 

Shelby stifled a giggle, "Okay, okay. I'll drop it." Shelby helped Kristy pack the appropriate clothing and showed her how to close the pack properly and get it on and off. 

"It's not that heavy," Kristy hopped up and down a few times. 

Daisy looked at her, "Not right now. But just wait until you've been wearing it for four hours. Then you'll be dying for a chiropractor and a couple muscle relaxers." 

"Great," Kristy dropped her bag on the floor with a thud. She was glad Daisy wasn't in her group, she was always trying to discourage Kristy. 

Juliet scowled, "I hope it doesn't rain too much. Everything's heavier when it's wet." 

"Don't jinx us Jules," Daisy rolled her eyes and went back to zipping up her pack. 

* 

Peter poked his head out of his office and noticed Scott walking by, "Can you come in here for a second?" 

"What's up?" 

Peter sat on the edge of his desk, "About the groups for the trip, Scott." He paused, "I want to make sure you realize something. You and Kristy in the same group, that's a privilege. You two are together because I trust you both and I know you won't do anything wrong." 

* 

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Scott asked as he did his math work. It was Sunday, he and Kristy were working in the study hall to catch up on homework before they left the next morning. She nodded at him. "Are you nervous?" 

She shook her head, "I think I can handle it. And if I can't you'll just have to piggyback me the entire way." 

"Yea right," he laughed. 

Kristy teased him, "If you're not interested maybe David will be." 

"That's not funny." 

"Oh really? I thought it was hilarious." She put her hand on his thigh under the table, "I was only kidding." 

"Listen," Scott said seriously. "Peter called me in to his office today and gave me this whole speech. He said he put us together because he trusts us. He actually had to convince Sophie that we wouldn't do anything wrong." 

"Okay," she slipped her hand away and focused on her work. 

"Just because we're away from the school and them for a little while doesn't mean that they're going to let the rules slide. I'm telling you because I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything." 

"I get it Scott, don't worry."   



	5. Pancakes

The next morning, the Cliffhangers assembled outside by the gazebo. All the equipment was loaded in to a trailer and the kids got in to a twelve-seater van. Peter and Sophie were up front, they drove for an hour to the destination. When they stopped everyone got out and put their gear on.  
  
Both teams settled in a group to check out their maps. The first two days of the trip they were canoeing and portaging. On Wednesday, they were supposed drop off the canoes at the halfway point. They would hike through the woods the rest of the way and end up back Horizon on Friday.  
  
Peter called for everyone's attention. "Okay everybody. We just want to wish you luck and remind you that you're a team. Each group has a different route, but you might be close together while you're canoeing. Try not to socialize you guys. If you run in to trouble use the radios, but only if it's an emergency. They're not toys."  
  
"The same lame college football coach babble every time," Shelby whispered to Kristy.  
  
"If you get separated from the group, stay put and use the whistle signals. I don't want anyone to get hurt, look out for each other and make sure you communicate." Peter clapped his gloved hands together,   
  
"Be careful," Sophie said as she and Peter walked back to the van. "We're sure you'll be fine."  
  
Scott lifted up Kristy's pack for her, so she could put her arms in the straps. She clipped it around her waist and waited for the others to be ready. David was carrying the map that day, he pulled a compass out of his pocket and adjusted it to find the direction they needed to go in.  
  
Then they walked down the beach and got in to their canoes. They waved goodbye to the other group, Ezra and Shelby were arguing over the compass, and started paddling away.  
  
They hiked for half an hour before stopping for a few minutes to rest and drink some water. David walked in front of everyone on the narrow path since he was navigating. Juliet walked a few feet behind him, then Kristy and then Scott at the end.  
  
They all talked a little, mostly about the direction they were heading in. Juliet made a comment about the gray clouds in the sky. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't rain until tonight," Juliet said as she stepped over a log at the first portage.  
  
She was wrong though, when they stopped to eat the sandwiched they'd packed for lunch it began to rain lightly. They quickly finished their lunch and pulled rain jackets out of their bags before getting back in the canoes. The rain picked up a tiny bit.  
  
Luckily the rain stopped later on. Around four o'clock, they reached a small clearing on an island that David announced was where they were staying for the night. Everyone quickly went about setting up the tents, one for the girls and one for the boys. Scott and David left to find dry firewood while Kristy and Juliet stayed behind, rooting through the food pack for the food they were supposed to cook that night for dinner.  
  
Kristy and Scott made dinner a little while later, a sloppy version of hamburger helper. The four of them finished the entire meal. For the rest of the week they would have to eat vegetarian meals because meat couldn't be kept cold properly while they were camping.  
  
As it got later and colder, they circled around the fire and talked a little. "How do you think the others are doing?" Kristy asked.  
  
"I'm sure they're all ready to kill each other," David laughed.  
  
Juliet beamed, "They're with Augusto, they'll be fine."  
  
"Right. Your superman will look after them just fine Jules," Scott teased her. She blushed and looked at her knees.  
  
"All I need right now," David paused. "Is a nice cold beer."  
  
Juliet wrinkled her nose, "Yuck."  
  
Kristy stared at the fire and ignored David, it had been a long time since she'd had a drink and the idea sounded very appealing to her. She and Scott were sitting side by side on a log, she linked her arm around his elbow.  
  
"Are you cold?" Scott whispered to him.  
  
She shook her head, "No I'm okay." He moved closer to her anyway.  
  
*  
  
"Don't you think it's weird that Scott's gone out with me, Shelby and you?" Juliet asked Kristy when they were in the tent that night getting ready for bed.  
  
"Not really, I don't think about it that much," Kristy replied as she zipped up her sleeping bag.   
  
"The fish in the sea are kind of limited at Horizon I guess." Juliet clicked her flashlight off. "Scott and I weren't really serious. You two are so cute together, he's so protective of you. Auggie's like that. When we took off last year, he wouldn't let me out of his sight."  
  
"Auggie's a nice guy," Kristy admitted. She was tired and didn't feel much like engaging in girl talk with Juliet, because she knew it could go on forever. "Goodnight Jules."  
  
*  
  
Kristy woke up before everyone else the next morning and started breakfast. As usual Scott was up soon too, he got out of his tent and stretched. "Morning," he walked over to where Kristy was and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey," she was stirring pancake mix.  
  
"Did you sleep okay?" he asked as he sat down on the log beside her and started helping her.  
  
She lit the small camp stove with a match, "Yea, once Juliet finally stopped talking."  
  
He laughed, "I thought I heard her going for a while."  
  
"Do we have a long way to go today?"  
  
"Not really, the portages are short. It's more paddling than anything else." He watched as she stirred the yellow batter and rooted through the bottom of the food pack at the same time, "Do you want some help?"  
  
"Um, can you find the granola bars, I think they're in the bottom or something. I'm not a big fan of pancakes or breakfast in general for that matter," she explained.  
  
Scott took the bag from her and searched for the zip lock bag full of granola bars, "Why are you making them then?"  
  
"Because there wasn't anything else to do. I know you and David will inhale them anyway. Juliet has to eat them too," she told him quietly. Peter had mentioned something to her before they left about watching Juliet's diet. It was easier for her to cheat when Peter and Sophie weren't around but she'd been really good lately so there was probably nothing to worry about.  
  
*  
  
David was sitting on a dock at the end of a portage waiting for the others to meet up with him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Juliet asked him when she reached him at the deep lake.  
  
He was holding his stomach laughing, "I tripped when I was putting the canoe in the water."  
  
"So what?" Juliet noticed his muddy boots.  
  
"Well my pack kind shifted a little and the tent fell off."  
  
She stared at him in surprise, as Scott and Kristy reached them. "David tell me you didn't lose the tent!" Juliet yelled.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Kristy asked as she unclipped her pack and put it on the ground.  
  
David stood up, "I had some trouble getting the canoe in the water. The tent fell off my pack."  
  
"Where's the tent man?" Scott asked losing his patience.  
  
David was laughing hysterically by then. He managed to tell them, "It sank."  
  



	6. Sleeping Around

  
~   


"Smooth move, Dave." Kristy said as she put her bag in the bottom of one of the canoes. 

Juliet stood still on the dock, "Are you sure it's gone?" 

He nodded, "Unless you're going to free dive twenty feet and get it, it's history." 

"Let's get out of here, the campsite is on the other side of the lake and we're ahead of schedule," Scott loaded the rest of their gear in to the canoes while Juliet protested about the missing tent. 

"Jules!" Kristy shouted at her. Everyone else was already in the canoes. "We can't get the tent back so just get in the canoe so we can leave. If the four of us have to share a tent then that's what we'll do." Juliet blinked a couple times before getting in to the canoe quietly. 

* 

"I can't believe this," Juliet muttered under her breath as she stirred a pot of spaghetti. Kristy and David were setting up the remaining tent a few yards away. "I'm not sleeping on the end," she cried over her shoulder. "I'm officially calling a middle spot."   
"Me too," Kristy said. "You and Scott can sleep on the ends." David nodded his head. 

"I have to sleep beside David!" Juliet wrinkled her nose. "Peter and Sophie won't like this." 

Kristy rolled her eyes at David, "It was an accident and there's nothing we can do about it. The strap of Dave's pack was loose to begin with. Once we explain it to them they'll understand." 

"We still have four nights," Juliet said. "And you and Scott well, you're whatever you are. You guys shouldn't get to sleep in the same tent." 

Kristy snapped at her, "Jesus it's not like we planned on this happening. You wouldn't have any problem with this if Auggie was in our group." 

Scott had gotten back from collecting firewood, he dropped the pile of wood with a thud. "Jules Kristy and I are going to do anything wrong so just drop it." 

Juliet went on pouting while she cooked, but at least she had shut up. The others continued to set things up and eventually they ate a quiet dinner. 

* 

Scott and Kristy were sitting on a rock at the water washing the dishes from dinner. "So much for not getting in trouble," Scott said as he rinsed off a plate. 

"We'll deal with it when we get home. Peter and Sophie will understand," she replied for what felt like the tenth time that day. "If they trust us enough to put us in the same group then they should know that we're not going to take advantage of the situation." 

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "I guess." 

"Why are you so cranky today?" 

"Maybe because I'll be sleeping right next to you tonight and I can't even enjoy it because Juliet and David will be around," Scott smirked at her. 

Kristy splashed him lightly, "Don't remind me." 

* 

It had taken forever to get ready for bed because they only had the one tent to change in. Juliet was being really difficult about the sleeping arrangements. It had been a long day and everyone's patience was growing thin. David was on the end, then   
Juliet, then Kristy and Scott was beside her. "Juliet can you move over?" Kristy asked. "Dave doesn't bite." 

"Not unless you like that sort of thing," he laughed at his own joke. Juliet flashed her light in his face. "Hey knock it off." 

Kristy sighed, "Would you two grow up?" 

Scott sat up on his sleeping bag, "Seriously Jules slide over. We barely have room to breathe here." 

"You two don't need room!" Juliet shrieked. "You'll practically be on top of each other anyway." 

"Jules," Scott warned her. 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kristy said. "Maybe Juliet and Scott should switch places." 

Juliet whined, "But I don't want to sleep on the end!"   
"I think maybe that will work better," Scott agreed. 

Juliet made a noise of protest. Kristy nudged her, "Move your ass before I do it for you. We just want to go to sleep and we can't do it as long as you're bitching and moaning." 

Scott and Juliet shuffled around with their sleeping bags until they were settled again. Finally they were able to go to sleep. 

* 

Wednesday they left the canoes at a ranger's station around noon and from there they had to hike the rest of the way back to Horizon. Juliet had finally decided she'd risk sleeping beside David instead of being on the end. It had been much easier to settle in that evening. 

Kristy was asleep but she was holding Scott's hand in a death grip. That's what had woken him up. "Kris?" he whispered. 

She flinched and opened her eyes. "What?" she asked sleepily. 

Scott replied, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." She squeezed his hand, gently this time. 

Scott second-guessed her like he always did when he was worried, "Are you sure?" 

"Go to sleep," she told him as she moved closer to him and closed her eyes. 

* 

Kristy and Scott walked down the path through the forest side by side. Juliet and David were ahead of them. "So what were you dreaming about last night?" 

"When?" she asked absentmindedly. 

"Before I woke you up last night, when you were crushing my hand." 

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I was just making sure you didn't leave me in the middle of the woods. There were lots of things going bump in the night." 

"Yea except us," Scott muttered. 

"Let's talk about something besides that please. God knows we're going to talk it to death when we get home and Sophie and   
Peter find out about the tent." Kristy said as she and Scott continued walking through the woods Thursday afternoon. "I'm bored." 

"Okay let's see. What to talk about?" He stepped around a fallen tree and paused as he exaggerated to think. "I had an idea about the summer." 

"What about the summer?" 

"I think we should go on a road trip. I have to break in the Jeep." 

Kristy furrowed her brow, "Us on a road trip? Where will we go?" 

"Wherever we want!" he replied excitedly. "Think about it Kris. We'll be out of Horizon. Isn't driving around with me and staying in hotels a hell of a lot more fun than whatever our parent's have planned for us?" She laughed at him, it was obvious that he wanted to do it. But he hadn't put that much thought in to it. "What's the matter? Don't you want to go?" 

"Maybe." 

Scott frowned, "This isn't going the way that I expected it too." 

"I would love to go with you. But have you thought about all the things that could go wrong?" She paused, "What if my parents won't let me? We both know that they won't want me to go. How are we going to pay for it? What if we get lost? Or if we get in a fight?" 

"Okay so maybe we should just talk about this some other time," Scott said sounding disappointed.   



	7. Judgement Day

7 JUDGEMENT DAY   


Friday morning Scott, David, Kristy and Juliet ate breakfast quietly and packed up their things on the last site they had stayed on. The hike back to Horizon wasn't very long or difficult but they drew it out as long as possible with lots of breaks for water. 

They knew that as soon as they got back they would have to explain to Peter and Sophie about the missing tent and what they did about it. They considered lying about when they lost it, where they slept and came up with all sorts of longwinded stories to explain themselves. But in the end it would probably be easier to tell the truth and stick to that. 

When they finally did reach the Horizon it was lunchtime and the courtyard was deserted, but Sophie was waiting at the Gazebo, like the day they left. "You guys got back first," she said as she walked down the steps to meet them. The four of them exchanged looks, they had expected to be last considering how much they had stalled that morning. "How did it go?" 

"Good," they all replied simultaneously. 

Scott slipped off his pack. "It was fun," he answered, deciding to speak for everyone. 

"Any problems?" Sophie said. 

Juliet started fidgeting. "Ummm. One little one," Scott said. 

"Little?" David snorted. 

Sophie frowned, "What's going on?" 

Juilet made puppy dog eyes, "We promise to explain later. Can we shower and get something to eat first? We've been in the middle of nowhere all week." 

Sophie agreed only because the other four Cliffhangers were beginning to worry her. "Get cleaned up. Peter and I will meet you in the cafeteria at one thirty. You can eat while we talk about whatever it is that went wrong." She walked back to the main building, probably to let Peter know they had arrived and that there was no sign of Shelby's group. 

Juliet skipped off in the direction of the dorms singing to her self about a shower and flush toilets. Scott, David and Shelby followed after her. 

* 

David -- may, 3, 2002 -- … I honestly didn't lose the ten on purpose. I mean what could I possibly have to gain? It's not like sleeping next to Juliet is that big of a prize. The only ones who could possibly benefit were Scott and Kristy. And by the sounds of things there wasn't much action happening anyway … 

* 

"Any sign of the others yet?" Kristy asked as she sat down in lunchroom. It was empty except for David and Scott at the same table as her. 

"Nothing." David added, "You're hair's still wet." 

"Thanks updates. Juliet was still in the shower, singing at the top of her lungs. Not even the blow dryer could drown her out so I left. It still smells like shampoo if you want to take a whiff?" Kristy told him sarcastically. "Right after that I'll get a restraining order." 

David blinked a few times and decided his lunch was more interesting. "I'll pass thanks." 

Juliet got there with Peter and Sophie in tow. They explained that the others had shown up and gone straight to the dorms to clean up. "What's this little or not so little problem I've heard about?" Peter asked as he leaned against the table next to theirs. 

"We had an accident with one of the tents," Kristy started. 

"David had an accident with the tent," Juliet corrected her. 

Peter wrinkled his forehead, "What kind of accident?" 

"It's at the bottom of Lake Opeongo," David answered as he tried not to laugh. "It really was an accident. It came off my pack when I had some trouble getting the canoe in the water at the end of a portage. We couldn't get it back." 

"Lake Opeongo?" Peter remembered their route. "You lost the tent on Tuesday!" 

Scott nodded, "It was an accident." 

"We understand," Sophie said. "But where did you guys sleep?" 

"It was raining off and on all week. So we all slept in the tent that was left." 

"Oh. Why didn't you get a hold of us on the radio?" Peter asked. 

Scott frowned, "Losing a tent is hardly an emergency. There was a enough room for all of us." 

Peter and Sophie didn't know what else to say. They started asking about the rest of the trip and babbling about teamwork and leadership again. All four of them had to fill in reports about how it went. 

"I want to talk to both of you later. I'll find you," Peter said looking at Scott and Kristy, before leaving again to go and see Shelby, Auggie, Ezra and Daisy. 

* 

"Do you think he's mad?" Kristy asked as she and Scott waited outside Peter's office. 

"I wouldn't say mad," Scott replied. "I don't really see what he could possibly have to talk to us about. I mean we told them everything there is to say back at lunch."   
Peter poked his head out the door and asked them both to come inside. The two of them sat down on opposite ends of the couch and Peter sat on the edge of his desk. "So you lost the tent on Tuesday right?" he asked with his arms crossed. Scott and Kristy nodded their heads. "But you didn't call it in on the radios?" 

"It wasn't an emergency," Kristy answered. "There was room for four people in the tent that was left. Do you think we should have called?" 

"I'm not sure," Peter said. "It's a touchy situation. Did you two sleep beside each other?" 

"Yea," Scott replied honestly. "But it's not like we were going to do anything with Juliet and David around. You told us to behave while we were gone and we did. Why do you keep asking all these questions?" 

Peter frowned, "I have to make sure Scott, it's my job." 

"You want her to take a pregnancy test too?" Scott asked rudely. 

Peter shook his head, "I don't think that will be necessary, it's not really the policy in this type of situation." 

"God Peter! If you think I would lie to you after all this time you don't know me at all," Scott said before standing up and walking out. 

Kristy looked at the door swinging shut and then at Peter. "We really didn't do anything against the rules. Believe me we had opportunities but we didn't take them. Scott was really adamant about it. He hates letting you down." 

"Thanks Kristy," Peter walked around his desk. "You can go now." 

* 

Scott -- 3 may, 2002 -- . . . What the fuck? How many times am I going to have to prove to everyone here that I'm not the same person I was when I first showed up. I can't believe that Peter is still questioning me about every move I make. What kind of motivation is it this supposed to be? . . . 

* 

The next morning at the dock Kristy met Scott, he was skipping stones along the surface of the water. "Peter talked to me last night," Scott told her before she could even say hello. "Get this. He apologized to me and said he was wrong to assume that we'd fool around." 

"As much as he would like to think the best about people it's kind of a hazard of the job to expect the worst," Kristy said quietly as she sat down beside him. 

Scott agreed, "Yea I guess. I told Peter that we were thinking about going a road trip this summer." 

"You did? What did he think?" 

"It doesn't really matter what he thinks." Kristy looked at Scott expectantly. "He wasn't exactly supportive of the idea but he didn't start scratching his head so he can't be all that against it. Now I just have to convince you." 

She frowned, "I don't know Scott. It just seems like there's so many things that could go wrong." 

"It'll be so much fun though Kris, trust me. Our parents won't be around, or Peter and Sophie. We can do whatever we want, go where we want, when we want," he said as he squeezed her hand. "Listen. We're both going home soon. You can mention the idea to your parents. I'll plan everything I promise. If you still don't think it's a good idea, then we won't go. I'll just drive up to your place and visit for a while." 

"Would you be satisfied if I tell you that it's a definite maybe leaning towards the end of yes?" 

He smiled, "I would be more than satisfied." 

"I said maybe Scott. Don't act like you've won or anything," she teased him. 

"You know I have my ways of convincing you," he replied slyly. 

She laughed and pushed him away, "God if you're this horny at Horizon what are you going to be like on the road sleeping in hotels. I want separate beds." 

"Not a chance," Scott joked as he pulled her close and kissed her on the neck. 

~ The End ~   
  


I hope you guys all liked the story, I'll have a sequel called Change Of Pace uploaded to FanFiction.Net sooner or later. If you would like to be contacted when I update any of my stories e-mail me, **kr_sta@hotmail.com** or go to my website, **http://www.angelfire.com/grrl/trickyfic**. PLEASE REVIEW.   



End file.
